Great Genma King
The Great Genma King, otherwise known as Dar, is the main antagonist of the 2002 anime Genma Wars. Role in the anime Millions of years ago, the Great Genma King was a galactic conquerer who had invaded countless planets throughout the universe. Sometime later, the Great Genma King set his eyes on the Earth. The Genma Tribe arrive on Earth and implement themselves with human society wherein they work behind the scenes. The Great Genma King transformed the world into a totalitarian state. The Great Genma oversaw this state, and allowed his fellow Genma to run amok on the Earth. Under his rule, the Great Genma King allowed rape, murder, and other atrocities. Eventually, the Great Genma King creates a series of genetically-advanced apes and sends them out into space. The apes attach nuclear warheads on a satelite; once fired, major cities are destroyed, thus ending human civilization. Those that survived are reverted into slaves for other sentient races, and children are made into delicacies by the Genma culture. Before the Great Genma King left Earth to sieze other planets, he appoints the Maoh King with overseeing the Earth as well as providing him with Genma-human hybrids. Throughout the first part of the series, the Great Genma King doesn't take an active role in the plot; at most, Parome would pray to him, asking him to cure her husband's "sickness." When Ran, a treacherous member of a group of bandits, realizes that the Genmas are searching for Prince Loof, she goes to the Genma Castle to negotiate with the Maoh King. She is impregnated by the king, and later returns to Gin and the others. As Gin slept, Ran attempted to murder him, chalking this off as the baby within her wanting her to. Once the two twins face their father, Ran's baby is taken into the past as well. The boys are found by a young woman named Namie who takes the baby under her care. Naming him Dar, the Great Genma King aimed to create a new timeline with a new Maoh King. He works behind the scenes to orchestrate the events that lead to humanity's downfall. In the finale of the series, the Great Genma King tried to pit Loof and Gin against each other; the victor would become the new Maoh King, and mankind's destruction would start all over again. However, the twins rebel against the Genma King, and they proceed to fight him. Before the Great Genma King could kill them, they are suddenly whisked back to the future. Weakened, the Great Genma King begs for the twins to give him their blood. They refuse, and the Great Genma King disappears whilst laughing. His ultimate fate is uncertain, but considering how he was badly weakened in his initial fight with the twin boys, the chances of him surving in the nuclear wasteland are slim. Category:Demon Category:Genocidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil